O que os olhos não podem ver
by lunak greenleaf
Summary: Harry perdeu a visão ainda criança devido à negligência de seus tios com sua saúde. Aos 11 anos foi mandado para Hogwarts, o colégio interno onde seus pais estudaram, e só voltava para casa nas férias. Quando fez treze anos descobriu que tinha um padrinho, Sirius Black, que foi preso...
1. Prólogo

**HISTÓRIA NÃO RECOMENDADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS**

 **Sinopse** :

(Drarry - Scorbus - Alvo!trans)

Harry perdeu a visão ainda criança devido à negligência de seus tios com sua saúde. Aos 11 anos foi mandado para Hogwarts, o colégio interno onde seus pais estudaram, e só voltava para casa nas férias. Quando fez treze anos descobriu que tinha um padrinho, Sirius Black, que foi preso injustamente, sendo acusado de participar da morte dos Potter. O homem fugiu da prisão indo atrás do verdadeiro culpado e assim sendo inocentado e podendo ser outra vez livre.

Sirius lutou pela guarda de Harry e ao conseguir provar os maus tratos que o afilhado sofria na casa dos tios, conseguiu o tirar daquela casa. Mas já era tarde demais e Harry não poderia mais voltar a enxergar. Para o garoto isso já não era mais um problema, ele já tinha se acostumado com sua condição.

A vida de Harry mudou completamente depois de ir morar com Sirius. Assim os anos passaram, Harry se casou com a irmã de seu melhor amigo, eles tiveram um filho, mas no fim, o casamento não deu certo e eles separam-se. Alvo decidiu ficar com o pai para o ajudar, não que Harry precisasse muito. E é quando Alvo está prestes a ir para a faculdade que duas novas pessoas aparecem em suas vidas. Draco Malfoy e o filho, Scorpius.

 **Leia com atenção!**

Aids, Alvo!trans, Drarry, Dsts, Hiv, Preconceito, Scorbus, Drama, Famí lia, Lemon, LGBT, Romance e Novela, Slash, Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Álcool, Bissexualidade, Heterossexualidade, Homossexualidade, Insinuação de sexo, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Pansexualidade, Sexo, Transsexualidade, Violência

 **Aviso legal**

Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

[…]

Draco encarava de forma insistente os olhos verdes do moreno. Eram tão vividos e lindos que ninguém poderia dizer que aqueles olhos tão bonitos não podiam ver a beleza do mundo ao seu redor. Largou a xícara de chá sobre a mesa, cruzou os braços e inclinou um pouco o corpo para frente e as íris verdes focaram em si devido ao barulho que fez ao se mexer.

— Você não sente vontade de ver as coisas ao seu redor? — questionou curioso.

— Sim e não.

— Como assim?

— O que meus olhos não podem ver, meu coração sente. — falou.

— Acho que essa frase não é bem assim, Potter. — Draco falou fazendo Harry sorrir. — E não se encaixa no seu caso.

— Você tem razão, Malfoy.

— Nesse caso o certo seria; O que meus olhos não podem ver, meus dedos sentem.

Harry gargalhou.

— Sim, podemos dizer que meus dedos são meus olhos. — disse arqueando as sobrancelhas e mexendo os dedos. — Mas eu realmente não sinto mais tanta vontade de ver as coisas. Só quando Al nasceu. — riu. — Eu ficava horas com ele no colo tocando seu rostinho, mãos, cabelos… eu queria gravar o máximo de informações sobre ele. — explicou. — E também quando conheço alguém que me interessa, ai bate aquela vontade de ver o rosto da pessoa. Mas é só tocá-la, não é a mesma coisa que ver, mas já me ajuda a saber como ela é.

Draco inclinou a cabeça fascinado. E num impulso levantou indo até a frente do moreno, ajoelhou-se e segurou as mãos dele.

— Então quero que me veja.

O loiro trouxe as mãos do outro ao próprio rosto.

[...]

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Alvo é um homem trans e Scorpius é soropositivo.**


	2. Chapter 1: Os novos vizinhos

— Pai?

Alvo chamou ao entrar no quarto e não ver o pai na cama como de costume e o esperado. Ainda mais quando Harry estava doente e com a perna direita engessada devido ao acidente que sofreu quando voltava para casa dois dias atrás. O médico recomendou repouso, mas parecia que Harry ia se comportar como uma criança desobediente.

— Estou na varanda, Al.

O jovem seguiu até lá encontrando Harry sentado em uma das quatro cadeiras da mesa que ficava ali. A perna com gesso sobre a outra cadeira e as muletas ao lado. Os olhos verdes e vivos do homem estavam fixos em um ponto qualquer enquanto Harry parecia estar prestando atenção na música que vinha da casa vizinha. Al acendeu a luz já que o pai não se importava com isso, pra ele não fazia diferença se estava ou não claro o ambiente onde estava.

— O que faz acordado tão tarde? — questionou puxando uma cadeira e sentando ao lado do pai. — Deveria estar deitado.

— Eu tentei dormir, mas a música da casa ao lado não deixou. — esfregou as têmporas.

Alvo se virou olhando para a casa vizinha de onde vinha uma música animada. Cruzou os braços sobre a grade da varanda e apoiou o queixo sobre eles. Pela grande janela da sala viu um jovem loiro dançando no cômodo cheio de caixas enquanto outro loiro mais velho estava abrindo-as.

— São nossos novos vizinhos. — comentou.

— Isso eu sei. — Harry riu. — O que estão fazendo? Dando uma festa?

— Desencaixando as coisas. — respondeu se voltando para o pai e notando que ele ainda esfregava as têmporas. — Está com dor de cabeça?

— Sim.

— Vou pegar o remédio pro senhor.

Alvo levantou entrando no quarto e encontrando o frasco com remédio no criado mudo junto aos outros. Todos os frascos tinham o nome do remédio em braille para Harry não confundir. Pegou um copo de água no banheiro e voltou para a varanda.

— Aqui. — colocou o copo na mão do pai assim como o comprimido e sentou outra vez.

— Por que não vai para o dormitório da faculdade? — Harry questionou o filho após engolir os comprimidos.

— E deixar o senhor sozinho? Nunca! — arqueou a sobrancelha. — Ou está querendo se livrar de mim para encher essa casa de homem?!

Harry riu, divertido.

— Sabe que não precisa se preocupar comigo que eu sei me cuidar.

— Vou fingir que acredito. — cruzou os braços. — Amanhã farei sua barba.

Harry o ignorou e continuou.

— E além disso, Sirius, Lupin e Ted estão vindo morar aqui. — passava o dedo na borda do copo. — Sabe como aqueles dois são superprotetores. Acho que nem mesmo meus pais seriam como eles.

— Isso só mostra o quanto eles te amam. — Al olhava para o pai.

— Eu sei, mas não sou mais uma criança.

Alvo sorriu.

— Claro que não é. — debochou. — Agora vou lá pedir para que abaixem a música. O senhor precisa descansar e nós dois temos que acordar cedo amanhã para ir buscar Sirius, Lupin e Ted no aeroporto. — Alvo levantou se aproximando do pai e olhou para o gesso cheio de desenhos infantis. — Ainda acho que deveria deixar que eu fosse sozinho busca-los.

— Não vamos entrar nessa discussão novamente. — Harry falou.

— Certo. Boa noite pai.

— Boa noite, Al. — respondeu ao receber um beijo na bochecha.

— E é para ir direto para a cama, senhor Potter. — brincou, lembrando de quando era criança e o pai falava daquela forma.

O garoto seguiu para fora do quarto depois de ver que o pai entrou e fechou a porta da varanda, mas mesmo assim a música continuava incomodando. Ele desceu saindo de casa e indo até a casa ao lado. Tocou a campainha e esperou imaginando se os moradores iriam escutar devido à música alta. Só esperava que os novos vizinhos não fossem daquelas pessoas que adoravam arrumar confusão por qualquer coisa. Olhava para o chão quando a porta se abriu e por isso a primeira coisa que viu foram os pés descalços da pessoa. Subiu o olhar… a pessoa usava uma calça de moletom preta, uma camisa cinza e grande. O loiro era bonito. Os cabelos loiros quase brancos, a pele pálida… E que olhos eram aqueles? Azuis? Cinzas? Uma mistura das duas cores. Pareciam o céu antes da tempestade. E ele tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios rosados ao se encostar no batente da porta.

— Posso ajudar? — o loiro indagou e Alvo não conseguiu tirar os olhos de seus lábios.

— Hn... — por um segundo não sabia o que falar.

— Scorp, tudo bem? — outro loiro apareceu na porta.

Alvo ofegou. O dois eram parecidos, mas o segundo loiro era mais velho e tinha os cabelos compridos e presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e alguns fios estavam soltos. Os olhos também eram cinzentos.

— Sim, pai. — disse. — É só nosso vizinho.

O loiro mais novo indicou Alvo que piscou voltando a realidade e percebendo que estava olhando igual um idiota para os dois. Corou desviando o olhar por um segundo antes de lembrar o que foi fazer ali.

— Bo-boa noite. — gaguejou. Levou a mão a nuca sem jeito. — Desculpa incomodar, senhor...?

— Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. — o mais velho se apresentou.

— Desculpa por estar incomodando, senhor Malfoy. Sei que é final de semana, mas… hum... vocês poderiam baixar a música? Por favor? — pediu. — Meu pai esta com dor de cabeça e não está conseguindo dormir...

— Sem problemas. — o loiro mais velho falou e sumiu da porta e logo depois a música ficou mais baixa.

Alvo ficou sem jeito ao estar sozinho com o loiro mais novo que o olhava de cima a baixo.

— Scorpius. — o loiro disse de repente, estendeu a mão para Al, que a olhou. — Mas pode me chamar de Scorp.

— Alvo. — apertou a mão do outro e a soltou em seguida.

Scorpius arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Seu nome é diferente. — comentou.

— Sim, mas você não pode falar muito. — retrucou fazendo com que Scorpius sorrisse.

— É, você tem razão. — concordou. — Mas eu o achei bonito.

Alvo arregalou os olhos e corou.

— É... — perdeu a linha de pensamentos outra vez. Aquele sorriso estava novamente adornando os lábios rosados. — Eu... hum... É melhor... — fez gestos na direção de sua casa. — Me-meu…

— É.

Scorpius concordou e abriu mais o sorriso. O garoto tinha consciência do efeito que causava nas pessoas. E viu Alvo quase cair ao descer os degraus da varanda. Ficou na porta até ver o outro entrar na casa ao lado e só aí fechou a porta.

— E o garoto? — Draco perguntou ao ver o filho encostado na porta.

— Foi embora.

Draco cruzou os braços.

— Parece que alguém está interessado no vizinho. — comentou.

Scorpius sorriu.

— Ele é bonito. — deu de ombros.

— Scorpius...

— Eu sei pai. — revirou os olhos. — Sei que preciso ter cuidado e muita atenção nos meus relacionamentos, mas posso ter uma vida normal como qualquer outro garoto da minha idade.

— Não estou dizendo que não pode filho, só não quero que você sofra outra vez. — falou. — Você viu como as pessoas reagem quando ficam sabendo que você é soropositivo. Eu só quero que você encontre a pessoa certa. Alguém que te ame realmente.

Scorpius respirou fundo. Ainda era doloroso lembrar do que aconteceu, mesmo que já tivesse passado um ano.

— Vou dormir. — declarou e seguiu para a escada. — Boa noite, pai.

Ele entendia a preocupação de seu pai e agradecia por ter ele ao seu lado. Porque, se não fosse por seu pai com certeza já teria desistido e dado um fim em tudo. Uma idéia que se passou por sua cabeça tantas vezes quando se sentia perdido e sufocado com tudo ao seu redor. Ele podia ter uma vida normal, mas tinha que seguir certas regras e isso era chato.

Quando tinha 15 anos em um momento de rebeldia parou de tomar seus remédios corretamente, mentia para o pai, comia besteiras, saia com os amigos para festas e chegou até a beber. Descuidou de sua saúde totalmente. Como consequência de sua irresponsabilidade, acabou ficando doente, e devido à sua imunidade baixa se agravou, e foi parar no hospital e quase morreu. E aqueles que pensou serem seus amigos se afastaram assim que souberam que carregava o vírus da AIDS no sangue. E saber que seu pai ficou acordado durante todas as noites enquanto estava no hospital velando seu sono, flagrar Draco chorando, o fez perceber o quanto era amado. O fez perceber o quanto seu pai se sacrificava, que ele deixava a própria vida de lado para dar total atenção e cuidar do filho soropositivo irresponsável. E no fim, apenas seu pai ficou ao seu lado até que melhorasse.

Desde então seguia tudo corretamente, tomava seus remédios, ia as consultas, praticava esportes e sua alimentação era a mais saudável possível. Queria dar orgulho ao pai, mas esperava encontrar o amor também.

Continua...


End file.
